


Bored On A Sunday

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle, Kenny, and Stan are bored on a Sunday, and they need a solution, fast. (This story takes place in the same universe as Bored On A Saturday)
Kudos: 3





	Bored On A Sunday

**Disclaimer: This story uses the same plot as another story I've made, Bored On A Saturday, and it also takes place in the same universe as Bored On A Saturday.**

* * *

It was Sunday and Stan was bored...really bored. He was sitting around with nothing to do. He then thought of the bright idea to see if his friends were doing anything, so, the first friend he went to was Kyle.

He went to his house, knocked on the door, and before he knew it his dad answered.

"Hey, Mr. Broflovski, is Kyle here?" Stan asked

"Yes, he's right on the couch." Mr. Broflovski said

"Thanks." Stan said, before he went to Kyle

"Hey dude." Stan said

"Hey dude." Kyle responded

"You bored?" Stan asked

"Yeah," Kyle said, "You got any ideas on what we could do?"

"No, that's why I came here," Stan said, "I was hoping you would have some ideas."

"Well, I don't so..." Kyle said.

"You wanna go ask Kenny?" Stan asked

"Sure." Kyle said.

So, Kyle and Stan got off their asses, and wait to ask their friend Kenny to see if they had any ideas on what they should do.

Kyle and Stan knocked on the door, and their friend Kenny answered the door.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Kenny asked

"We were wondering if you were doing anything." Stan said

"No. I'm bored out of my mind," Kenny responded, "You guys got any ideas?"

"No. That's why we came here." Kyle said

"Oh shit. Might as well as Cartman." Kenny said

So, Kyle, Kenny, and Stan went off to their friend Cartman's house to ask him if he was doing anything.

They went to his house and knocked on Cartman's door.

"Mom! Answer the door!" Cartman said, as he was busy eating his Cheesy Poofs and watching TV.

His mom didn't respond.

"Mom! I said to answer the door!" Cartman exclaimed, as he was still busy eating his Cheesy Poofs and watching his show on TV.

His mom still didn't respond.

"Fine! I'll go do it myself." Cartman said as he went up, paused what he was doing, and answered the door.

"What do you guys want?" Cartman said

"We're bored out of our fucking minds." Stan said

"Oh." Cartman said

"We were wondering if you were bored too." Kenny said

"No. I'm not bored like you guys." Cartman said

"What are you doing then?" Kyle said

"Why would I tell you, jew?" Cartman said, teasing Kyle.

"Goddamnit Cartman! Don't call me a jew, fatass!" Kyle yelled

"Ay! Don't you call me fat you freaking jew!" Cartman yelled back.

"Don't call me a jew then, fatass!" Kyle yelled.

They went like this for a while until Stan stopped them from arguing any longer.

"Will you both shut up!" Stan yelled back.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they stared at Stan.

"We'll just find something to do on our own, come on guys, let's get out of here." Stan said.

The three of them left as they wondered what to do, until Kenny had an idea. It wasn't the best idea, it wasn't really a smart idea, it was probably going to end up with them being jail for a while, it was actually a really bad idea, but the point is, it was an idea.

"I got an idea!" Kenny exclaimed

"You do?" Kyle asked

"Yeah, I do!" Kenny asked

* * *

**A few moments later...**

Stan, Kenny, and Kyle, were executing Kenny's idea, which involved being stoned out of their mind, blasting Smash Mouth songs, because there wasn't really anything better to do...to them at least.

"I just gotta say Kenny, this was an amazing idea." Stan said

"Yeah Kenny, this is some good shit." Kyle said

"Thanks." Kenny said

Suddenly, Craig and Tweek walked by them smoking weed.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Craig asked

"We're smoking weed." Stan said

"What! That's illegal!" Tweek said, flipping out

"Tweek, Tweek, calm down." Craig said, calming him down rather quickly.

"You guys want some?" Kenny said

"No." Craig said

* * *

**A few moments later...**

"This is some good shit." Craig said, stoned out of their mind.

Somehow the three boys had managed to get both Craig and Tweek, stoned out of their mind.

"Yeah man. It's some really good shit." Tweek said while smoking the weed.

Suddenly, another person walked by and noticed the five boys smoking weed, Randy Marsh.

"What are you boys doing!" Randy exclaimed

"Dad!" Stan exclaimed

"Stan you shouldn't be doing this stuff!" Randy exclaimed

"But we're bored!" Stan complained

"Well if your bored, I have something better to show you!" Randy exclaimed

* * *

**A few moments later...**

"Damn, this is some good shit." Stan said

After Randy said he had something better to show them, he took them to a shady garage full of coke, and they started snorting it.

"I told you Stan! Coke is way better than weed." Randy said

"I agree with you there. It's much, much, much better." Kenny agreed

"Exactly! That's what I'm talking about!" Randy exclaimed

Suddenly, through thin air, Jesus appeared, and scared the living shit out of anyone.

"Jesus Christ!" Craig exclaimed

"I heard that." Jesus said

"No shit, your right there." Craig responded

"Fair point." Jesus said

"So, Jesus, why are you here?" Randy asked

"Well, I just want to tell you all that there's something better than coke you could be doing." Jesus said

"Really! What is it?" Randy asked

* * *

**A few moments later...**

Jesus, Randy, Tweek, Craig, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan were all sitting in the shady garage, smoking meth, the best drug of them all.

"Damn man. This is really, really, really, really, really, really good shit." Randy said

"I know." Jesus said, as he continued to smoke meth from the bong.

So there they all were, sittting in a shady as fuck garage, that's been unused for 20 years, smoking meth. The three boys got rid of their boredom, and helped a few people along the way, and man I wish you were smoking this meth right now, it's really fucking good, it's crisp and sharp, and man does it do the trick.

But anyways, the point is, the boys got rid of their boredom, by doing a lot of drugs.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
